Ali Rose and Alex
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Fephiles is trying to kill Alex and his crush, Ali Rose, with a horrible heart disease she carries in her arsenal. But the only one who knows the cure is Alex's dead parents, Luna and Sol spirits', healing powers. But will they cure Ali Rose and Alex before they die? Stay tuned and find out. Rated "T" for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare Come True

**Me: Hey, guys. This is a story I made on my deviant art page called Ali Rose and Alex. It's sad but not too bad.**

**Ali Rose: It was inspired by a story on deviant art written by Miss GueroElise15. She's Spanish but we can translate her language.**

**Alex: Yes. It was a Sonic the Hedgehog kind of story.**

**Me: And this story will be like a play so it will show which character is saying what. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prince Alex the Third was the middle child and only son to King Sol and Queen Luna. But lately the poor Prince has been feeling really weak. Then Ali Rose, Alex's friend and secret crush, came.  
Ali Rose: Alex! Are you okay?  
Alex: Yes, I'm fine, Ali Rose. It's nothing.  
Ali Rose: Alex, it's more than nothing! We must get you back to the castle.  
At the castle  
Moni: Ali Rose, what happened?  
Mayella: What happened to Alex?  
Ali Rose: Alex was training his fire powers but somehow he got weak.  
Moni: Oh no. It's worse than I thought! Silvia, Lucinda, get over here fast!  
Silvia: What is it?  
Lucinda: What's wrong?  
Moni: Quick, take Alex to his room!  
Ali Rose: What's going on, Moni?  
Mayella: He's having a disease Aunt Luna and Uncle Sol had before they died.  
Ali Rose: What is this disease?  
Moni: This disease cause you to have your powers canceled and your heart unable to pump blood and oxygen. My sister and brother in-law had this when Alex was four years old. I tried to keep Alex from having this disease but the cause is on the loose.  
Ali Rose: What's the cause?  
Mayella: The evil goddess, Fephiles the Dark. She has an evil energy inside her arsenal that whenever someone touches her, the person will be infected in days. Fephiles must've infected Alex while mom and I weren't looking.  
Ali Rose: Well, maybe I can help you keep Alex safe.  
Moni: Ali Rose, that would help a lot.  
Silvia: Moni, thou got to get in here fast!  
Moni: What's wrong?  
Silvia: Alex had purple fire and lightening out of his chest!  
Ali Rose: Alex! I'll protect thou!  
Silvia: No, Ali Rose! You'll get infected, too!  
Ali Rose: I don't care! OW!  
Alex: (Fire comes out of his chest)  
?: (Sings a soothing song) Please don't suffer, my son. I love you.  
Ali Rose: Queen Luna.  
Alex: Mother, it's thou.  
Ali Rose: Alex, thou art better. Don't worry I'll keep thou safe.  
Alex: Thank thou. Ali Rose, can thou take me to Lake Foleanna so I can see my mother?  
Ali Rose: Sure, Alex. (Picks up Alex and takes him to the lake)  
Queen Luna: Alex, I'm glad you're here. Hello, Ali Rose.  
Ali Rose: Hello, you're majesty.

* * *

**Me: That's the first chapter to Ali Rose and Alex. The disease in the story is really serious.**

**Ali Rose: Symptoms include beast transformation, dizziness, cardiac arrest (AKA heart attack), high fever and coughing blood.**

**Alex: If not treated, the victim will die.**

**Me: Right. It will Ali RoseXAlex fluffiness in the end. Don't forget to review but NO complaints! You hear? Good!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ali Rose is in Trouble

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Ali Rose and Alex. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Luna disappeared, Ali Rose and Alex walked around the lake, talking about their past when something bad happened.  
Alex: It seems that thou know my mother.  
Ali Rose: Yes. We met when I was a little girl before my father died.  
Alex: How did thy father die?  
Ali Rose: He died after an explosion hit when I was four.  
Alex: That's terrible.  
Suddenly, there was rustling coming from the bushes  
Ali Rose: Who's there?  
Alex: Ali Rose, she's here!  
Ali Rose: Who?  
A laugh is heard behind the bushes  
Fephiles: Why me of course.  
Ali Rose: Fephiles!  
Fephiles: And how are thou doing, my dear fire warrior?  
Alex: I'm never going to join thou and that's final!  
Ali Rose: I'll handle it, Alex. (Uses the Fairy Chaos Emeralds to become Super Ali Rose and the battle begins)  
Fephiles: (Takes out a doll in the shape of Alex) Alex won't be yours for long, Princess Ali Rose.  
Ali Rose: Don't do it! (Rips the doll into pieces but hears Alex inhaling in pain) Alex!  
Fephiles: Thou art too late, Princess. Now Alex will be mine!  
Alex: (Becomes Dark Alex and growls)  
Fephiles: Now my little prince, attack the princess!  
Ali Rose: Don't do it, Alex.  
Alex: (Stands there and doesn't do anything)  
Fephiles: Art thou deaf? ATTACK THE PRINCESS NOW!  
Alex: (Punches Fephiles and launches her in the air) No one tells the Prince of Fire what to do!  
Ali Rose: Alex, please calm down.  
Alex: (Smiles wickedly and punches Ali Rose against a tree and puts his foot on Ali Rose's chest) Prepare to meet thy end, Princess Ali Rose!  
Ali Rose: Alex, listen to me! I'm thy friend! (Punches Alex which returns him to normal)  
Alex: I'm so sorry, Ali Rose. (Passes out)  
Ali Rose: You don't have to apologize, Alex. Fephiles did it.  
So Ali Rose took the unconscious Alex back to Castle Fire to get help from Moni and Mayella.

* * *

**Me: Uh no. That doesn't sound good. Alex went through the first symptom of the disease!**

**Alex: Yes. Evil transformation.**

**Ali Rose: And the part Alex came against me without Fephiles' help doesn't sound good either.**

**Me: Well, the whole thing will be over soon. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ali Rose's Heart Attack

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Ali Rose and Alex. Things are going to get ugly this chapter.**

**Ali Rose: Yes. Alex and I find out that Fephiles gave me the disease during the fight with her.**

**Alex: Which means Ali Rose will die if we don't hurry!**

**Me: That's right. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the fight with Fephiles, Ali Rose went back to Castle Fire to warn Moni, Mayella, Silvia, Sapphire, Hailey, Ellen and Lucinda. But what Ali Rose didn't know is that Fephiles infected her with the virus.  
Ali Rose: (Looking for Silvia) Silvia, come hither quickly!  
Silvia: (Runs down the stairs) What happened?  
Ali Rose: Alex was in his dark form and then passed out. Help me get him to his room.  
Silvia: Right. (Picks up Alex's body but Ali Rose falls unconscious) Ali Rose! Wake up! What's wrong? Huh? (Sees a mark on Ali Rose's arm) What's this mark? No matter. Sapphire! Lucinda! Come hither quickly!  
Sapphire: What is it?  
Lucinda: What happened?  
Silvia: We tried to get Alex upstairs but Ali Rose fell unconscious. Help me.  
Lucinda: Okay. (Picks up Ali Rose while Sapphire picks up Alex)  
Ali Rose: (Opens her eyes) Where am I?  
Sapphire: Don't worry. Thou art in Castle Fire. Thou brought Alex home but thou passed out.  
Ali Rose: Yeah. I remember now. (Gets up)  
Silvia: Don't get up. Thou art not better.  
Ali Rose: Yeah you're right.  
Silvia: By the way, what is that mark on thy arm?  
Ali Rose: Mark? What art thou talking about? (Looks at her arm and sees the mark and tries to touch it but it hurts her)  
Sapphire: Wait. Let me take a look. (Looks at the mark and gasps) Oh no.  
Lucinda: What's wrong, Sapphire?  
Sapphire: This mark...is the same one King Sol had before Fephiles disappeared.  
Ali Rose: What do thou mean by that?  
Sapphire: Ali Rose, if we don't remove that mark in a time limit, a virus will come and attack thy heart.  
Ali Rose: What? Oh no if no cure I'm done for. (Falls asleep while Sapphire, Silvia and Lucinda talk to Moni and Mayella)  
Silvia: Do thou have a cure?  
Moni: Yes.  
Mayella: Fortunately we know the cure but we need mother's spell book.  
Sapphire: Okay, Moni thou go look for the cure. Silvia, Lucinda, watch over Ali Rose while Mayella and I watch over Alex.  
Moni: Okay.  
Alex: (Opens his eyes) Fephiles! Where is she?  
Mayella: Calm down, Cousin Alex. Fephiles is out of thy sight.  
Alex: Sorry. Where's Ali Rose?  
Sapphire: She's in the other room. She's sleeping but a virus will attack her heart.  
Alex: No! (Starts to cry) Why do things like this happen to me?  
Mayella: Don't cry, Cousin Alex. Mom is finding the cure right now.  
Ali Rose: (Wakes up in serious pain)  
Lucinda: Ali Rose! What's wrong? Sapphire! Mayella! Get in hither quickly!  
Mayella: (Walks in with Alex and Sapphire behind her) What is it?  
Silvia: It's Ali Rose! She's in pain.  
Ali Rose: (Becomes the Werehog)  
Everyone: (Screams)  
Alex: But that's impossible! The Werehog is a myth!  
Mayella: Yeah.  
Hailey: (Comes in with Ellen) We must stop her!  
Alex: I'll do it.  
Hailey: No, Alex. Thou will get hurt.  
Alex: Hailey, I love you but I must protect I love most.  
Ellen: Alex...  
Alex: Ali Rose! Please come back!  
Ali Rose: (Hits Alex)  
Alex: (Starts crying) Ali Rose! Please I need my beautiful and kind friend back! Rising sun!  
Ali Rose: (Returns to normal but passes out)  
Alex: Ali Rose!  
Silvia: Alex, thy wounds and Ali Rose's are healed.  
Mayella: Yeah but the mark is still on her.  
Ali Rose: (Wakes up)  
Alex: Ali Rose, art thou okay?  
Ali Rose: Yeah. Just a little dizzy.  
Hailey: What's taking Aunt Moni so long?  
Ali Rose: Thou should...go check.  
Sapphire: I'll do it. Moni, what's wrong?  
Moni: We got a problem. Look! (Holds out a book with a torn page) This page had the cure to Ali Rose's illness.  
Sapphire: I'll help thou. We only have half an hour until the virus spreads.  
Ali Rose: I can't believe her. Fephiles is trying to kill me.  
Alisha: Alex, I think this belongs to thou.  
Alex: (Takes a piece of paper from Alisha's hand) The cure is hither! Where did thou find it?  
Alisha: I took it from Fephiles while she wasn't looking.  
Alex: Moni! Alisha found the cure.  
Moni: Really? Perfect! I'll get the cure right away.  
Ali Rose: (Passes out and not breathing)  
Alisha: Ali Rose! Silvia, come hither quick!  
Silvia: What's wrong?  
Alisha: It's Ali Rose! She's not breathing!  
Silvia: (Puts her ear on Ali Rose's chest to hear a heartbeat) Oh no.  
Alisha: What is it?  
Silvia: Her heart stopped! I'll get the others!  
Alisha: Right. I'll try to revive Ali Rose. (Begins to press Ali Rose's chest)  
Alex: (Comes in with Hailey, Ellen, Mayella, Silvia and Sapphire) Ali Rose!  
Alisha: Still having a cardiac arrest. I know. (Grabs electric irons)  
Alex: Ali Rose, please respond.  
Alisha: (Charges electric irons) 1,2,3. Clear! (Gives static to Ali Rose's heart)  
Alex: She's breathing again! (Puts his hand on Ali Rose's forehead) She has a fever and trouble breathing. Please hurry, Moni.  
Moni: Okay I'm here don't worry. (Uses the cure on Ali Rose)  
Alex: Please work.  
Ali Rose: (Opens her eyes a little) Thank thou. (Closes her eyes)  
Lucinda: She's just sleeping. She deserves to rest after being so sick.  
Alex: I'll keep her company.  
Hailey: Okay. We'll leave you two alone. (Oh, little Alex, I hope you have the chance to tell Ali Rose how thou feel about her)  
Ali Rose: (Wakes up) Thank you, Alex.  
Alex: Ali Rose! You're finally better! (They hug)  
Ali Rose: Let's tell the others.  
Alex: Ladies and gentlemen, I present the new and improved Princess Alida Rose Seema!  
Ali Rose: Hey you guys.  
All: Ali Rose!  
Hailey: I'm so happy to see you back to normal.  
Ali Rose: Well, my heart couldn't get back to normal without thou guys' help.  
And so Ali Rose was feeling a lot better that night and was ready for the big race with Shali Rose the next day.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Ali Rose experienced the problems** **of the disease. Beast transformation, dizziness, heart attack and high fever.**

**Ali Rose: This could get ugly!**

**Alex: What if Fephiles comes back and tries to kill Ali Rose again?**

**Me: We'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Race

**Me: Hey, guys. This is the fourth chapter to Ali Rose and Alex. My friend just got sent to college.**

**Ali Rose: Really? Wow. That guy's lucky.**

**Alex: Yeah. Good thing you're being sent to college next year.**

**Me: Yeah. The college thing is still in my mind. Anyway, here's the story. P.S. It might get short.**

* * *

After Ali Rose was sick in her heart, Moni found the cure and cured Ali Rose before she died. The next day was the Fairy Land Extreme Gear Race. Alex and the others came to watch in case Fephiles took Ali Rose by surprise.  
Alex: Hey, Ali Rose.  
Ali Rose: Oh hey, Alex. Why art thou in thy searching outfit?  
Alex: Cleo, Carina, Miranda, Hailey, Ellen, Shali Rose, Sapphire, Silvia and I are going to search for Fephiles so she won't hurt thou.  
Ali Rose: Sounds interesting.  
Alex (Whispering): But I won't tell her what Moni told me.  
Ali Rose: I heard that.  
Alex: (Covers his mouth) Nothing, Ali Rose.  
Ali Rose: You can tell me.  
Alex: Okay. Ali Rose, Moni said if Fephiles attacks thou again, thou will get sick again. But don't worry. Even if thou art sick, know that your friends and I will still be with thou.  
Ali Rose: Thank thou, Alex.  
Alex: I shall be searching. See ya at the race. (Goes off to search and comes back half an hour later and covers Ali Rose's eyes) Hello!  
Ali Rose: Alex! Thou scared me but that was funny.  
Alex: (Laughs) I know. Anyway, is the race going to start soon?  
Ali Rose: Not until another thirty minutes.  
Alex: (Communicator beeps) This is Alex.  
Shali Rose: Alex, it's Shali Rose. I just spotted Fephiles heading to the racing grounds.  
Alex: Come meet me at our camp spot. And get the others.  
Shali Rose: Roger that. Shali Rose out.  
Alex: Ali Rose, thou get ready while the others and I hold the meeting. I'll watch the race.  
Ali Rose: Okay.  
So Alex met with the others to tell them what's going on  
Hailey: So you're saying Fephiles knew Ali Rose's condition will come back if she attacks her again?  
Alex: Yes and we must save her before she gets infected again. Shali Rose, art thou in the race with Ali Rose?  
Shali Rose: Yeah. If Fephiles is ahead I'll holler for Ali Rose to watch out.  
Alex: Perfect.  
Announcer: Attention, racers, the race will start in five minutes.  
Shali Rose: Better get going. See you, guys.  
So Alex went to his seat next to Alisha's  
Ali Rose: Thou better be ready, Shali Rose.  
Shali Rose: I'm going to make thou eat my dust.  
Announcer: Get ready...get set...GO!  
The race started and Ali Rose and Shali Rose got on their extreme gear. But what they didn't know was that Fephiles was lying in wait for Ali Rose.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Looks like Fephiles plans to hurt Ali Rose so she'll get infected.**

**Alex: Will Ali Rose die?**

**Ali Rose: Or will Moni save me before I die?**

**Me: All these questions will be answered on the next chapters. Don't forget to review, as long as it's good.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack at the Race

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to Ali Rose and Alex. I'm almost done with my YouTube version of TNBC (Sonic Style) Part one. It takes a long time because I need pictures and narration to do the story.**

**Ali Rose: Well, it does take a while.**

**Alex: Why do you think it took a while for that person on YouTube to make that SonElise video with the song, "My Immortal"?**

**Me: I know. Looking for video footage and pictures can be hard. But it's something new and I love trying anything new. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The race started and Ali Rose and Shali Rose were neck and neck. But as Ali Rose was trying to speed up, Fephiles' shadow form came behind her.  
Fephiles: Suffer now, Princess Ali Rose, daughter to Queen Hinrin and King Moonak. (Hits Ali Rose)  
Ali Rose: OW! (Goes out of control and crashes)  
Alex: Ali Rose! (Runs to Ali Rose)  
Shali Rose: (Stops) Ali Rose! What happened?  
Ali Rose: Something hit me and I lost control.  
Fephiles: I was the one who hit thou, Princess.  
Ali Rose: Fephiles!  
Hinrin: (Runs from the crowd with Miranda) Ali Rose!  
Miranda: Art thou okay?  
Ali Rose: I'm fine. Mother, I need the Fairy Chaos Emeralds.  
Hinrin: No, Ali Rose. Moni told me that if Fephiles attacks you, your heart will be weak. I can't let you get killed.  
Ali Rose: I have to do it, mother. Thou might get killed, too. I can't lose another parent.  
Hinrin: Got a point there. Okay here you go, my big princess.  
Ali Rose: (Uses the Fairy Chaos Emeralds to become Super Ali Rose)  
Fephiles: Now really, Princess of the Wind?  
They fought each other but Ali Rose was feeling weak. So Hinrin used her medallion, the Medallion of Light, to power up Ali Rose. But a dark force blocked the light. Then Fephiles got away.  
Ali Rose: (Passes out but is not breathing)  
Alex: Ali Rose!  
So with Ali Rose passed out and not able to breathe, the fairies went to find a hospital so Moni can cure Ali Rose's illness.

* * *

**Me: Yes I know it's short. But that doesn't matter, Ali Rose is in great danger! If Moni doesn't find Ali Rose right away, Ali Rose will die!**

**Ali Rose: I hope she makes it.**

**Alex: Me, too.**

**Me: We'll find out soon. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Persecution in the Hospital

**Hey, guys. Here's the sixth chapter to Ali Rose and Alex. We have a couple chapters left. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Ali Rose was attacked at the race, she tried to fight Fephiles. But then after the evil goddess escaped, Ali Rose passed out and wasn't breathing. So her friends went to look for a hospital so Moni can use the cure on Ali Rose. Silvia was floating in the sky to find a hospital with Alex holding Ali Rose's body.  
Valerie: (Looking worried) Hurry, little Silvia. We have to get Ali Rose to a hospital so Moni can find us.  
Silvia: I'm trying, big Valerie. But I can't find one. Wait! I think I see one up ahead.  
Alex: (Sighs of relief) Good. Let's go, guys.  
At the hospital, Silvia rang the bell at the reception  
Silvia: Hey! We need a doctor right away!  
?: Yes?  
Miranda: Pixlface? Why art thou hither?  
Queen Pixlface: Don't worry. I'm a good person here. Anyway, what's wrong?  
Valerie: It's Ali Rose. She's not breathing.  
Queen Pixlface: Ali Rose! Ali Rose, can thou hear me? Oh man we must get her to the cardiology room.  
Stretcher bearers come out of the doors across the lobby and get Ali Rose on the stretcher.  
Alex: Wait! Ali Rose, I don't know if thou can hear me but even if thou art sick, know that your friends and I will be with thou.  
It seemed Ali Rose did hear Alex and opened her eyes a little and smiled but she still couldn't breathe.  
Hailey: Can I sit with thou, little Alex?  
Alex: Sure, big Hailey.  
Hailey: Art thou okay?  
Alex: What if Ali Rose dies?  
Hailey: She won't, Alex. I called Aunt Moni and she said she and Mayella will be here soon. Please cheer up.  
At the cardiology room, Ali Rose woke up and heard her breathing and a beeping noise. She then realized she was connected to a respirator.  
Ali Rose: Where am I?  
Queen Pixlface: You woke up, huh? Well, you had a heart attack and now your heart is stable. You will be fine as long as thou art connected to a respirator for a while. I'll tell thy friends thou woke up. (Opens the door) Oh this is a surprise. Your cousin, Victoria, and friends, Camilla and Clyde, are here.  
Victoria: Is my cousin okay?  
Queen Pixlface: She'll be fine if she's connected to a respirator for awhile.  
Camilla: Can we come in?  
Queen Pixlface: Well, only one can fit in the room.  
Shali Rose: We'll let thou go in, Alex. We know how you feel about Ali Rose.  
Alex: Thanks, guys. (Goes in the room) Hi, Ali Rose. How art thou feeling?  
Ali Rose: Fine. But it's kind of annoying to have this respirator on me. But I'm glad thou and my friends are hither.  
Moni: Okay, Ali Rose dear. Get ready. (Gets the cure out of her dress pocket)  
Ali Rose: (Gets goosebumps) What? Oh no. No please! Get that away from me!  
Mayella: Come on, Ali Rose. This is the only cure for thy condition.  
Ali Rose: (Runs off)  
Alex: Ali Rose! You guys, have thou seen Ali Rose?  
Clyde: No. Why?  
Mayella: We tried to give the cure to Ali Rose but she ran off.  
Queen Hinrin (In her thoughts): I had a feeling this would happen.  
Camilla: I think I saw her pass by. Alex, stop her.  
Alex: Right. Stop!  
Ali Rose: (Stops running) What is it?  
Alex: Ali Rose, thou must do this before thou die. I can't let thou die.  
Ali Rose: Thou art right. Let's do it.  
Moni: (About to inject the cure but Ali Rose runs off again)  
Victoria: Now what will we do?  
Camilla: We can use my fire net to catch her.  
Queen Hinrin: Good idea, Camilla. Good thing she protects herself from getting burned.  
Camilla: (Sets the fire net)  
Ali Rose: (Comes to the net)  
Clyde: Now, twin sis!  
Camilla: (Raises her arms up)  
Ali Rose: Get me out of hither!  
Alex: I'm sorry, Ali Rose. But this is for thy own good. (Injects the cure into Ali Rose)  
Hinrin: (Holds her daughter's hand) Don't worry, Ali Rose. If thou have that again, I'll hold your hand like thy father did.  
Ali Rose: Thank thou, mother.  
So after all that fighting, Ali Rose was feeling better. But what she didn't know is that Alex was starting to have the disease, too.


	7. Chapter 7: Infected

After Ali Rose was cured at the hospital, she and Alex went to Lake Foleanna to meet Alex's father, Sol.  
Alex: Father, I'm hither.  
Sol: (Appears in front of Alex) Hello, my son. Great to see you.  
Ali Rose was wandering around the lake and found some kind of glove and picked it up and put it on. But she couldn't take it off.  
Alex: Father, have thou got the same condition Ali Rose had?  
Sol: Yes. But this one was a lot weaker because I have a much stronger heart. Your aunt Moni and Kelly cured me and Fephiles never infected me again.  
Alex: But what about me and Ali Rose?  
Sol: Your mother was born to a family with weak hearts. You have that gene from Luna. And Ali Rose...her father told me before he died, Ali Rose's heart was injured during the accident that killed him. This caused her heart to be weak. So if she faces what is attacking her, her heart is unstoppable. But when facing the other way, her heart gets attacked easily. Which explains why Fephiles attack Ali Rose and infected her so easily.  
Alex: (Puts his hand on his chin) Yeah that does explain a lot.  
Sol: (Sees a mark on his son's arm) Alex, I see the mark on your arm.  
Alex: What? (Sees the mark)  
Sol: Alex my son, if Luna's sister doesn't remove that mark, a virus will attack your heart. (Disappears)  
Alex: (Looks worried but hides it as he returns to Ali Rose's side) You wanna go for a walk?  
Ali Rose: Sure. I have something to tell you anyway.  
Alex: Me, too. (Was about to tell Ali Rose his feelings for her, but he starts to cough up blood)  
Ali Rose: Alex! What's wrong?  
Alex: Please...take me...to my...castle. (Passes out)  
So Ali Rose went to Castle Fire to tell the others what happened. After she got to the castle, everyone looked worried.  
Valerie: What happened?  
Ali Rose: We were walking until Alex was coughing up blood.  
Moni: Oh no. It's getting worse than I thought. Mayella honey, you help the others watch over Alex while I get the cure.  
Mayella: Right, mother.  
Alex: (Wakes up and takes Ali Rose's hand) Ali Rose, even if I die, I'll always be with thou. (Goes back to sleep)  
Ali Rose: (Walks away angrily)  
Victoria: (Follows her cousin) Ali Rose, what's wrong, lil' cuz?  
Ali Rose: I caused all this trouble! I'm the one who gave Alex my illness!  
Victoria: Ali Rose, calm down. You didn't cause anything. Moni said so.  
Ali Rose: (Punches the wall)  
Alisha: (Puts her ear on Alex's chest) Alex's heart stopped!  
Ali Rose: What? Get the electric irons quickly, Alisha!  
Alisha: Right. One, two, three. Clear! (Gives static but Alex's heart is still not going) Moni, please hurry!  
Moni: Okay! Okay! (Uses the cure on Alex)  
Alex: (Wakes up)  
Ali Rose: Art thou okay, Alex?  
Alex: Yes I'm feeling much better.  
Alex was feeling better thanks to Moni and Ali Rose and Alex went back to the lake to see Luna.


	8. Chapter 8: A Light of Hope

After Alex was feeling better from the illness, he and Ali Rose went to the lake to see Luna the former queen of Foleanna. Until Alex saw something on Ali Rose's hand.  
Alex: Ali Rose, what's that?  
Ali Rose: Huh? Oh nothing. Nothing at all.  
Alex: (Grabs Ali Rose's arm with his strength) Hm...that mark on the glove looks familiar.  
?: Alida Rose Seema! I need to talk to thou!  
It was Silvia and she looked really mad.  
Alex: Oh hey, Silvia.  
Silvia: Hi, Alex. And I had a feeling Ali Rose had my prized glove. Now give it back, Ali Rose!  
Ali Rose: No way, Silvia Lucy Homberg! I need to use it for a while!  
Silvia: Thou can't have it! (Holds out her hand) Now give it to me!  
Ali Rose: No!  
Silvia: (Tackles Ali Rose in the stomach)  
The fight started and ended when Ali Rose and Silvia heard Alex wheezing.  
Silvia: Alex! What's wrong?  
Alex: (Coughs up blood) Ali Rose... (Passes out)  
Fephiles: (Laughs evilly) That's right, Princess Ali Rose. I made your friend sick again. And next in line will be...you.  
Ali Rose: What? I won't get sick again!  
Fephiles: (Laughs again) Of course thou will. I'm the source of the virus.  
So once again, Ali Rose becomes Super Ali Rose to fight the evil goddess. But she got away.  
Ali Rose: Silvia, help me get Alex to the castle.  
Silvia: Right.  
At the castle  
Lucinda: Not again.  
Valerie: Moni, can the cure work this time?  
Moni: No. Fephiles is controlling the virus now.  
Camilla: Now what will we do?  
Ali Rose: I'll ask Sol. He'll know what to do.  
So Ali Rose went to Lake Foleanna to meet up with Sol.  
Ali Rose: King Sol, royal King of the Sun, please I need thy help.  
King Sol: Hello, Ali Rose. What's wrong?  
Ali Rose: Alex is getting worse. Do thou know what to do?  
King Sol: Yes. But I need my wife, Queen Luna. I'll call her.  
Queen Luna: Sol honey, what is it?  
King Sol: Our son is getting worse. We must use our power of the sun and the moon.  
Queen Luna: Right. Take us there, Ali Rose.  
Ali Rose: Okay.  
Back at the castle, poor Moni and Mayella were crying.  
Clyde: What's wrong?  
Mayella: Alex won't stop coughing up blood. I hope my sister and brother in-law gets here soon.  
Lucinda: They will, Moni. I promise.  
At the lake  
Ali Rose: (Falls to her knees and starts wheezing) Alex... (Coughs up blood)  
Queen Luna: Ali Rose? What's wrong?  
King Sol: Her heart is failing.  
Ali Rose: It can't...fail. Moni...cured it...for good. (Passes out)  
Queen Luna: We must get her to the castle.  
At the castle, everyone saw Ali Rose in Luna's arms.  
Queen Hinrin: Ali Rose!  
Ali Rose: (Coughs up blood)  
Moni: Luna, Sol, cure them quickly!  
So Luna and Sol used their power of the sun and the moon to cure Ali Rose and Alex which worked successfully. Everyone cheered but Fephiles came.  
Ali Rose: (About to fight until Hinrin stops her)  
Queen Hinrin: You must rest, my big princess. Now, Luna!  
Queen Luna: (Seals Fephiles in the urn she was sealed in)  
Fephiles: I'll get my revenge, Princess Ali Rose!  
So everyone went into the Temple of Fire to put the urn back in its place. Then outside the temple, Alex came to Ali Rose.  
Alex: Ali Rose, I've been wanting to tell you something. The truth is...I love thou.  
Ali Rose: Really? I felt the same way about thou.  
And the two kissed with the help of Hailey. But Ali Rose and Alex had a feeling Fephiles will come back someday.  
The End


End file.
